This disclosure relates to a roof edge cable raceway that forms a channel at an edge of a roof of a structure for accommodating a cable and a method of securing heating cable to a roof. The raceway may accommodate a heating cable that melts snow and ice at an edge of a roof of a structure and otherwise prevents ice from accumulating on roof eaves. Although the disclosure is more focused toward a heating cable application, the raceway may also be used for other low voltage wiring applications like running security or audio wires adjacent the eave.